


5:26 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Worry appeared in Supergirl's eyes as soon as one villain attacked her father.





	5:26 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Worry appeared in Supergirl's eyes as soon as one villain attacked her father and injured him before she scowled.

THE END


End file.
